SasoDei Camera Flash
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara is sick of Sasori always taking photos of him. Sasori in the end agrees, for he has something much more devious planned for his blonde partner. SasoDei, Yaoi, Lemons/Smut, etc.


I have had this one for ages, I finally finished it =3

Anyway

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Naruto, if I did, this would be a book and not on the internet.

Flames will be used to make toasts

-

There was a flash of light. Deidara blinked his azure coloured eyes and looked at the red head. Sasori stood, camera in hand as usual.

"Danna, if you're going to take pictures of me, at least wait till I'm not smeared with blood, un."

"These photos are real, if I was to take one of you when you knew it was coming, it would just be a lie." Deidara rolled his eyes. Not because of the statement, but because of the puppet using the exact same answer every time Deidara said to not take pictures. Every time. Right down to the punctuation. Deidara wiped the blood from his cheek as Sasori put his camera away in one of the many inner pockets of the Akatsuki cloaks.

"This was the right guy?"

"Yes."

Why didn't the puppeteer talk more!?!

"Okay, what was it that Pein said to do with the body?"

"Destroy it."

WOW!!! TWO WHOLE WORDS!! NEW RECORD!!!

"Why?"

Sasori just shrugged.

FAIL!!!

"So are you going to do the honours, or am I just going to blow him up?"

"I will leave it to you." With that, the puppeteer turned and left, his red hair waving faintly in the breeze.

Deidara sighed. Oh well. His hand mouth opened and a blob of clay came from inside it. Deidara was about to mould it into the usual bird, when he stopped. He smiled as he moulded the clay, different hand movements than usual. When he opened up his hand, a small, clay scorpion stood on his open palm. Deidara bought it too life with his jutsu. The scorpion's tail flexed and it slowly opened and closed its claws to test them. With that the scorpion jumped from Deidara's hand and onto the body of the dead ninja.

Deidara smiled and walked 10 paces away.

"Katsu." He didn't feel like shouting it. None the less, the scorpion exploded, destroying the body instantly. Another flash of light.

"DANNA!! STOP TAKING DAMN-" He looked to see his Danna a fair bit away, without a camera in hand. Deidara looked up to be greeted by another flash of lightning. Oh, so that was what it had been. It started to pour with rain and he sighed. What did the puppet even do with all the pictures he took of him? Burn them? Sell them? A shudder ran up Deidara's spine as more ideas ran through his mind. Hopefully those thoughts weren't true.

-

Sasori stopped and turned around, his usual bored expression plastered on his face.

"Hurry up brat; I don't like being kept waiting…" The blonde ran to him, the rain making the bomber's hair glossy. Sasori took his camera out of his pocket once more and timed the flash so that it went off as soon as there was a flash of lightning to disguise it. Sasori usually only took one picture per day of the blonde, whether the bomber were running, eating, killing, sculpting, even sleeping, but the blonde looked beautiful in the pouring rain with his hair blowing in the wind as he ran towards him. Sasori turned back around and continued to walk, placing the camera in his pocket once more.

It wasn't that Sasori was obsessed with the blonde bishie, he was just fascinated by him. How could someone be apart of Akatsuki, yet still be so innocent at the same time? It baffled the red head to no end. Though his fascination was indeed turning into an obsession. Sasori now used the same shampoo as the blonde, usually drank from Deidara's glass and always sat next to him, even if the couch was crowded. Sasori would never admit that he was deeply in love with the blonde, not to Deidara, not to any other members of Akatsuki, not even to himself. The blonde now had caught up to him and walked along side the puppeteer.

"Danna, un?"

"What is it, brat?"

"What do you do with the photos you take of me?" Sasori's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their usual bored look.

"I just delete them." It was a lie, but Sasori wasn't going to reveal the secret of his Forbidden Closet just yet, hopefully, he never would have to.

"Then what is the point in taking them?"

"You believe that art is fleeting, correct?" the blonde nodded. "I believe art is eternal, the pictures I have taken would make me remember that moment, even if it is just for a split second longer."

"But art is fleeting; we are supposed to forget things, un."

"No way Brat, art is eternal; we are supposed to remember."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Probably, un."

Sigh, it was going to be a long walk back to the base.

--

The rain had intensified and the lightning was gradually reaching lower to the ground. They had had no choice but to seek shelter in a hollow tree. It wasn't exactly roomy, Deidara was pressed up against Sasori, but there were no more sheltered areas visible to both of the Akatsuki member's well trained eyes. Even Deidara's scope was useless in this situation. So there they were; getting squished by one another. Neither of them actually minded, though they didn't show that to one another. Deidara whined about being cramped and Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"You're squished brat?" Deidara was suddenly pulled down so his head lay in the puppets lap.

"There, enough room?" Deidara nodded slightly, a crimson brush making its way along his cheeks.

"Good, now close your eyes and get to sleep." Deidara gave another small nod and immediately closed his eyes. Sasori couldn't help but give a warm hearted smile at that. He was so obedient. 'If I were in love…Well…I'm not in love, so I don't need to go through the whole list of things I would do to you, Brat' He smirked at his thoughts. After only a few minutes, soft snores were heard escaping from the Iwa-nin's soft pinkish lips. Sasori smiled once more and gently stroked the blonde's hair.

He too soon let sleep take over and he was left to drift in a pool of dreams.

--

Deidara awoke to find an arm wrapped around him. He was about to explode the person but was stopped when he remembered he had fallen asleep with his head in the puppets lap last night. He looked up to find uncharacteristically that the puppet was still asleep. Deidara had never been awake before the puppet; in fact, this was the first time he had seen him asleep!! Danna was such an early bird and Deidara himself was such a deep sleeper. The sun light shone in the hollow opening of the tree and caught a bit of loose dew that was clinging to Sasori's hair. Deidara stared in awe at the cute innocent face of his sleeping Danna.

"…Memories…Are too supposed to be…fleeting…but…but even so…I never want to forget…this moment…" the blonde whispered as to not wake his Danna, but Sasori's acute hearing made even the smallest noises intensified and he was woken up. Sasori yawned and rubbed his eyes, the innocence leaving his features as he came back to the real world. He looked down at the blonde who was still smiling up at him.

"What are you smiling at Brat?" Sasori pushed the blonde out of his lap and onto the wet and soggy leaf litter of the forest. Deidara mumbled a short "Nothing" followed by his usual "un".

"Pfft, whatever Brat." Sasori got out of the hollow tree and stretched his stiff puppet joints. Deidara got up to find he was now soaked. Sasori looked at the blonde with a smirk. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess now you will catch a cold. Such a brat. Here, I will lend you my cloak." Sasori easily slipped his Akatsuki cloak off and held it up to the blonde. Deidara hastily removed his wet cloak and swapped it with the puppets. Sasori slipped on the blonde's cloak, he didn't catch colds and it would dry quicker if he wore it than if it was stuffed into one of their bags. He also liked the smell of it, sure it now smelt like rain and mould from the forest floor, but the soft smell of Deidara also lingered on its soft fabric.

Deidara slipped Sasori's cloak on, it was a bit shorter than his own cloak but it would have to do.

"Oh, that reminds me brat. I forgot something." Sasori walked closer to the blonde till his face was only about an inch from Deidara's. A deep red blush encased Deidara's face as his Danna's breath wafted in his face. Suddenly he felt a hand slip inside his cloak. His blush deepened as the hand went lower. Suddenly the hand slipped into one of the Akatsuki cloak pockets and in 2 seconds there was a flash of light directly in front of Deidara's face. He blinked, vision impaired so a good 4 seconds. By that time Sasori had already turned and started walking away, towards the location of the base. DAMN THAT CAMERA!! Deidara pouted angrily and marched behind Sasori. He would have to remember to destroy the camera first chance he got.

Now I'm not_ in love_ with Sasori. Oh no. My feelings towards my Danna are the same as a little kiddy crush. Just myself shooting the bar a little too high. Now don't get me wrong, Sasori is hot. He is artistic, skilful, cool…but he is also emotionless, a puppet, a murderer and straight…Well, not sure about the last one, I probably will never be able to work up the nerve to ask Danna is he is gay. I sighed and finally decided it would be fine to walk next to the puppet.

--

Both of them walked into the base quietly, most of the Akatsuki member's were out on missions as the two had been. Sasori walked off to Pein's office to hand in the scroll, as was the puppet's usual task of the duo. Deidara walked to his and Sasori's shared bedroom. He looked around the tidy room; Konan always cleaned the rooms when the owners were on a mission. She was a motherly figure to most of the Akatsuki, except Pein, whom she was the girlfriend of. Deidara lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was bored already. The only ones in the base were Sasori, Pein, Konan and himself. Knowing Sasori, he would be going over every single bit of for Pein and Konan. This made Deidara some what jealous, why didn't Sasori Danna talk to him that much?! Deidara's eyes opened and he sat up, an idea making its way into his mind. He fed what little clay he had left in his pouch to one of his palm mouths, watching as it chewed on the chakra infused clay. When he deemed the clay mouldable enough, he made the hand spit it out. He started moulding it the same way he had before. In his palm now stood another scorpion, though this one was a quarter of the size as he had had barely any clay leftover. He didn't mind though. He zoomed in on the little clay creature with his scope, watching each movement it made. It suddenly jumped from his hand. He gaped as the little creature crawled back onto its legs and started heading to Sasori's side of the room. Deidara stood up and followed it; it probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave a ticking time bomb by itself. Deidara frowned when the thing finally reached its destination, Sasori's forbidden closet.

Deidara tilted his head. He had never been into Sasori's closet. Sasori often went in there, usually a few hours passing until he came out again. Deidara just assumed that there was a work bench in there and he worked in there when he didn't want to be disturbed while working. The immortal, Hidan, had once told Deidara that while the blonde had been on a solo mission, the puppet had only left the closet to have the usual cup of coffee. Deidara looked at the handle to see that the scorpion had somehow climbed up the wall and was now sitting on the knob. Deidara's curiosity was too great. He stepped back a few steps and whispered "Katsu." The scorpion made a small explosion, a good thing to come out from its size. It was enough to turn the lock into smithereens. Deidara pulled on the wooden door to open it, as it now lacked handles. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked in side. The room had a small bed on the floor and a dim lighting. There was another door as well which had a sign on that said "Dark Room: Keep Door Closed." The reason Deidara was stunned wasn't because of the bed or the other door, it was because filling up the spaces of the walls and ceilings, the corners and crevasses, were photographs of himself. Deidara looked around stunned. There were ones where he was fighting, some where he was flying, running, jumping, eating. There were ones of him blushing, crying, smiling. There were ones of himself sleeping, even one of the many photos was him naked in the shower!! Deidara walked into the room, looking around.

What could all of this mean?

"Deidara?"

Deidara whirled around to see said red head standing in the door way of the closet, blocking the only exit. Deidara was at a loss for words.

"I thought I told you not to come in here." Sasori's eyes were emotionless as usual.

--

Sasori had already gone through the whole mission with Konan and Pein; it hadn't been a very significant quest so he hadn't needed to say every little thing. He had gone back to his room to see the door of his Secret Closet blown open. He looked in to see the blonde looking around his photo gallery of said blonde.

"Deidara? I thought I told you not to come in here." Sasori looked at the blonde's expression of horror and fear as he saw the puppet.

"YOU SAID YOU DELETED THE PICTURES, UN!!!"

"Why would I do that?"

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO IN HERE!?!"

"All I do is look at the pictures."

"FOR HOURS!?!"

"Yes. I find myself entranced in them."

"WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE!?!" Deidara pointed to the one of himself in the shower.

"Nothing is more elegant than the human body, that's why it is painted and sculpted so frequently."

"But-" The trauma sunk in. He collapsed onto the ground, the world going black.

--

When Deidara finally came to, he was in the make shift bed of the closet. His eye's widened when he found he was being pressed up against Sasori's chest, whom was lying next to him. Deidara's face was in the crook of the puppets neck and he felt a hand gently running up and down his back. He managed to look up without the puppet's notice. Sasori's eyes were staring off into oblivion, deep in thought. Deidara closed his eyes quickly as the puppet's gaze fell onto him.

"I know you're awake, Brat."

Deidara refused to move at the sound of the red head's voice. The blond felt the hand on his back move lower. Deidara yelped when the puppet groped his ass, his eyes fully opening in shock. He heard a chuckle and looked up at a smirking Sasori. The puppets hand moved away from his ass and stroked his cheek.

"Sorry bout that, had to get you to open your eyes somehow."

Deidara pushed Sasori away from him and sat up, looking around the room.

"The…Photos…" The walls were all a blank grey, not a photo in sight. It was also then that Deidara realised he didn't have a cloak or a shirt on. He turned to Sasori to see he wasn't wear a cloak or shirt either.

"WHAT THE HELL, DANNA!?!"

"You were having a night mare. You were sweating pretty badly so I took off your shirt."

Deidara stood up and turned to face Sasori, who was still sitting on the floor.

"WELL NO WONDER I WAS HAVING A NIGHT MARE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PUTTING UP PICTURES OF ME, UN!!!"

"I've taken them all down."

"OH WELL!!! THE POINT IS YOU STILL HAD THEM!!!" Deidara turned to the door to find it was shut. He rammed himself at the door, expecting it to open. It didn't. Deidara continued to slam himself at the door, finally collapsing onto his knees when he knew it was a useless effort. He felt a hand rubbing his back. He turned and slapped Sasori's hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME, UN!!!" Deidara screamed for help, hoping one of the other Akatsuki members to hear him.

"Its no use, this room is sound proof."

"SASORI!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!"

"Do you know why I took down the photos?"

Deidara shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Because those pictures weren't real, no matter how much I told myself they were. The only real thing I could possibly get…Is you." Before Deidara could react, he was pulled back into a passionate kiss. Deidara made a muffled sound and tried to pull away, but Sasori's grip was too tight and he was kept in place. Sasori's tongue slid into the blonde's mouth, exploring the sweet tasting caverns. Deidara let out a small moan as Sasori applied pressure to their tongues. Deidara was gently pushed onto the bed on the floor of the room. Sasori's grip loosened but Deidara didn't try to escape this time. Okay, so maybe it was love he felt for the red head after all.

--

Sasori pulled away for air, smirking at the crimson blush on the blonde's face. It was better than any picture he had taken of the blonde. He pressed his lips back to the blonde's this time in a gentle kiss. Sasori nibbled on the blonde's lower lip this time as well. Deidara opened his mouth to the puppet willingly. Sasori slipped his tongue inside his mouth once more, this time massaging the blonde's tongue with his own, causing them both to let out soft moans. Sasori left the blonde's lips and started kissing down his jaw line until he made his way to Deidara's neck. He bit down on the blonde's collar bone, causing the blonde to let out a cry of pleasure. Sasori continued to move lower, licking, kissing and leaving a trail of hickeys. When Sasori reached the blonde's waist, he felt two hands entangle themselves into his red hair.

"Hn?" Sasori looked up at the blonde who had stopped him.

"First time?" The crimson blushed face gave a small nod.

"Don't worry, koi, I will be gentle."

Sasori took a hand full of the blonde's pants and pulled them off, along with Deidara's boxers. Sasori placed his hands over the blonde's and pulled them out of his hair. He gave a smirk, running his tongue up the boy's erect manhood, becoming more aroused when the boy let out a moan. Sasori gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his mouth around the blonde's cock, taking it in fully. The red head bobbed his head up and down and hummed as he did so. His actions were rewarded with moans of pleasure from the blonde.

"OH GOD SASORI, UN!!" Good thing the room was sound proof. The blonde released into the puppet's mouth with a cry off "DANNA!!"

Deidara was panting heavily by this time, beads of sweat on his forehead. Sasori wiped a bit of the blonde's come from his lips and moved back up to Deidara. He bought up three fingers and put them to the blonde's lips.

"Suck."

Deidara complied, taking all three fingers into his mouth at once. He ran his tongue along the digits to lubricate them. With the puppet's free hand, he pulled off his own pants and boxers. When he deemed his three fingers were coated enough, he pulled them out of the blonde's mouth. He roughly pushed in two fingers, making the blonde yelp. Sasori kissed the blonde's sweet tasting lips, nibbling on his bottom lip for entrance. Deidara opened his mouth and the puppet's tongue slipped inside. Sasori ran his tongue through the crevasses of the sweet cavern, entering the third finger while the blonde was distracted. The blonde yelped into his mouth. Sasori started thrusting his fingers, looking for the Iwa-nins prostate. After a few different angles, he finally hit the buddle of nerves, causing the blonde to moan into his mouth. He pulled his lips away from the blonde's as he took out his fingers, putting his manhood at the blonde's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit." Sasori sheathed into the blonde slowly, making Deidara cry out in pain. Sasori kissed away his tears and slowly pushed fully in. He waited for the blonde to adjust before pulling mostly out. He changed his angle into the direction of the prostate and thrust in, hitting the bundle of nerves dead centre. Both of them let out moans of pleasure. Sasori continued to thrust into that same spot, over and over. Both of them let out moans as Sasori thrust harder and faster, hitting Deidara's sweet spot every time.

Deidara was seeing stars. How could something so wrong feel so good? He felt a fire gathering in his pelvis, he knew he would not last much longer. He suddenly felt Sasori's hand around his man hood and he started to pump in time with his thrusts. The blonde screamed repeatedly in ecstasy. He suddenly let out a scream of pleasure as he released onto their stomachs.

The hot walls clenched around Sasori's cock, causing him to release inside the blonde with a shuddering moan.

Deidara let out another moan at the feeling of the red head releasing inside of him, his body shuddering with the sensation. Both of them were panting hard for about 3 minutes until Sasori finally pulled out and lay next to the blonde. Sasori turned his head to look at Deidara's red blushed face.

"I'm not fascinated with you Deidara. I'm not obsessed either." Deidara turned his head to look at him.

"SO ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS FUCK ME, UN!?!" Deidara's eyes filled with tears. Was the puppet that heartless?!

"No. I am not fascinated or obsessed, I am in love." Deidara was pulled onto the puppet's chest and into a cuddle. Deidara's heart was filled with warmth at the words, snuggling deeper into the red head.

"I love you too, Danna." Deidara felt the puppet's fingers running through his hair. He loved the sound of the puppet's soft heart beat. It was so soothing…

Sasori looked down at the blonde to see that he had fallen asleep. He gave a faint smile at the quietly snoring blonde.

'Now this…is real…Deidara isn't just a piece of paper, he is the actual thing…Though, I'm still going to keep that photo of him in the shower…'

-

I like either doing a funny ending or an ending that you think over

Anyway…Yeah, I really have no comments ^-^

Hope you likey!!

Please Review or Comment!!


End file.
